The Seven Damosels The Warlock's Damosel
by RANGO6665
Summary: The Life and too Early Death Of A Heroine named ROXY
1. Chapter 1

**ROXY I The Magic Sword (aka WARLOCK'S DAMOSEL )**

**ΡΟΞΥ Ι Το Μαγικό Σπαθί ( ή Η ΚΟΡΗ ΤΟΥ ΜΑΓΟΥ )**

**Chapter I Merlin's Daughter**

No young girl no matter how great can know her destiny... She cannot know her role to the upcoming events who will change the world and her life forever... The same happens with the newborn Roxy ,Merlin the Warlock's daughter... Her name will give birth futher to a legend and will be the new name of Adventure...But, I shall take the events from the beginning..

After the final War of Camelot with the Saxons , King Arthur ruled his kingdom fairly and with wisdom... Merlin helped him and soon after Merlin was married to the Lady of the Lake ,Freya the beautiful Witch... Their marriage was seperated in two parts... First they were married up to Freya's palace where every fantasy creature was invited... All of them promised and were ordered to help Merlin's daughter when the time would come and everyone accepted it except of the dangerous and powerful Black Griffin who was exostracised to the Land of Darkness...After the first marriage was done they went to Camelot...

King Arthur married them to the church and Arthur promised to Excalibur to protect their son or their daughter if he or she protected Camelot with all of her powers... They promised that and the marriage was over... Only one knight was not happy for this... The kleptomaniac psychopathic Red Knight, Lucifer... He was the only one not present to the mariage... Soon after Merlin and Freya became one to their husband and wife bed... Freya lost her virginity and after 9 months she begame a pregnant...

At last 9 months later , a cold night of December Roxy ,Merlin's daughter was born... Merlin holded her to his hands and he called to Arthur when he kissed her to the forehead LAUGH WITH ME MY FRIEND BECAUSE EVEN IF WE LIVED ADVENTURES AND WE SURVIVED ENEMIES THAT A NORMAL MAN COULD NOT THIS GIRL MY DAUGHTER , ROXY IS GOING TO PASS US BOTH ! he said and agterwards he laughed... Roxy then slept unknown that the whole destiny of Camelot would rest up to her hands many years later...

NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW !


	2. Chapter 2

** WARLOCK'S DAMOSEL  
**

** Η ΛΑΙΔΗ ΤΟΥ ΜΑΓΟΥ**

**Chapter I **_Merlin's Daughter_

No young girl no matter how great can know her destiny... She cannot know her role to the upcoming events who will change the world and her life forever... The same happens with the newborn Roxy ,Merlin the Warlock's daughter... Her name will give birth futher to a legend and will be the new name of Adventure...But, I shall take the events from the beginning..

After the final War of Camelot with the Saxons , King Arthur ruled his kingdom fairly and with wisdom... Merlin helped him and soon after Merlin was married to the Lady of the Lake ,Freya the beautiful Witch... Their marriage was seperated in two parts... First they were married up to Freya's palace where every fantasy creature was invited... All of them promised and were ordered to help Merlin's daughter when the time would come and everyone accepted it except of the dangerous and powerful Black Griffin who was exostracised to the Land of Darkness...After the first marriage was done they went to Camelot...

King Arthur married them to the church and Arthur promised to Excalibur to protect their son or their daughter if he or she protected Camelot with all of her powers... They promised that and the marriage was over... Only one knight was not happy for this... The kleptomaniac psychopathic Red Knight, Lucifer... He was the only one not present to the mariage... Soon after Merlin and Freya became one to their husband and wife bed... Freya lost her virginity and after 9 months she begame a pregnant...

At last 9 months later , a cold night of December Roxy ,Merlin's daughter was born... Merlin holded her to his hands and he called to Arthur when he kissed her to the forehead LAUGH WITH ME MY FRIEND BECAUSE EVEN IF WE LIVED ADVENTURES AND WE SURVIVED ENEMIES THAT A NORMAL MAN COULD NOT THIS GIRL MY DAUGHTER , ROXY IS GOING TO PASS US BOTH ! he said and agterwards he laughed... Roxy then slept unknown that the whole destiny of Camelot would rest up to her hands many years later...

NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW !

**Chapter II** _The Fallen Knight_

After 6 yerars- when Roxy was 6 years old - there became one contrast between Arthur ,his Knights of Camelot and Merlin...They wanted to speak about how they would share Arthur's riches- the ones he didn't need as a King - rightfully between his people and and so his Knights' pieces of Land... When all the Knights were recognized - they got their shields up to the sky and they called their powers - one kbight with red hair the so known Red Knight Lucifer hitted his hands together and he said with an understimating way Bravo... Charming speak along... Now Let's get down to business ! WHAT IS GOING TO BE WITH MY NEW LANDS ? Then he sat to his chair with a powerful way... Arthur I have been waiting a long time for this day... he said as his eye bluffed in a somehow crazy way...

Merlin asked Arthur Arthur mind If I speak seriously ? Arthur moved his head upside down ..Merlin called SIR LUCIFER ! ALL THIS THINKING OF YOURSELF ! THE WORLD OUTSIDE IS HUNGRY AND NEEDS MONEY TO GET SOME BREAD WHEN YOU JUST CARE FOR YOUR LANDS ! Lucifer yawned and he said I would not help and I would not give my votes to Camelot in the war if i knew you were so much up into charity ...

Lancelot ,King Arthur's best knight called LUCIFER YOU DUMB ! THIS IS THE KING'S SPEECH ! He hitted his hand with power onto the Round Table and Arthur got his two hands up to his head 's height He said by trying to calm down the spirits WOW ! Down Lancelot... Sir Lucifer , Merrlin's right... You just care for 's Knights do exist to care for others and not to care for themselves . Lucifer called That is why I believe we should vote for a new King and kick off Arthur... I VOTE FOR ME ! Merlin called I SHALL NOT SERVE A FALSE KING !

Lucifer just called HOW ABOUT YOU SERVE ... A **DEAD** ONE ! He jumped and he started to run up to the Round Table till' King Arthur...To his hand he holded a thorned bat ... All of Camelot's Knights attacked to of them all Lancelot .Lancelot tried to attack Lucifer but Lucifer hitted him and he broke his neck... Lucifer threw down hurted all of Camelot's Knights and he reached Arthur... He was ready to jump and break his head but Arthur got off Excalibur at the right time to guard himself... When the bat hitted Excalibur two white flashes just like hands got Lucifer and they hitted him down with power...

Lucifer got up and by pain he caught his hand... With pain he screammed as he was running to escape from the other Knights ONE DAY ARTHUR ! ONE DAY THIS SWORD WILL BE IN MINE HAND ! AND YOU MERLIN DISGUSTING ANT YOU WILL BOW FOR MY MERCY WHEN ARTHUR IS GOING TO BEG TO DIE ! WHEN EXCALIBUR IS MINE EVERYTHING IN HERE INCLUDING CAMELOT AND YOUR LITTLE BITCHY DAUGHTER MERLIN WILL BE MINE !

The next day as the nightmare was still spreading in Camelot Lancelot got buried with honours at the Pendragons' family grave where Uther Pendragon as buried and where Arthur Pendragon would be buried...


End file.
